Naruto's Womanizing Cousin
by Quocalimar
Summary: I don't own this work of fiction. One new character has been added for a touch of phlebotinum. Naruta, Naruto's female cousin is in town. She's just like him. JUST like him, in looks, tricks, and preferences. The cousins butt heads over a certain girl.


Naruto's Womanizing Cousin

This sad tale begins with Naruto's female cousin from out of town, coming to visit. Naruta, that's her name, she is just like Naruto on just about every way asides from sex and their chakra limits. She looks like one of Naruto's female transformations.

"Jeez, look at that sexy pink haired girl down there." Naruta said from Naruto's balcony. She was spying on the local hotties through her favorite blue and orange 'knocks. Well she is **just **like Naruto.

"What, who?" Naruto asked flustered, "Oh, that's Sakura. She's the prettiest girl in this village and she's mine."

"Really, Sakura eh?" Naruta began, "She's straight?"

"Yeah and she's MINE."

"I bet I can turn her out."

"Naruta don't say things like that." Naruto demanded. "Anyway, after such a long trip you must be starving. Let's go to Ichiraku's for the greatest ramen all around.

"I do love ramen, sure, let's go." The duo headed out of Naruto's flat and headed for Naruto's favorite restaurant. In the joint Naruto called out to the head chef to get him the finest bowls of ramen for his cousin and him. Moments later the curtains were ruffled and in walked the object of the Uzamaki brethren's squabbles.

"Hey, can I get a small bowl of ramen." Sakura called to the chef. He placed a bowl before her, "For you miss Sakura." And put her chopsticks on the right of the bowl.

"Hey, Naruto who's this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah, uh, this is my -"he was cut off by Naruta.

"I'm his cousin. I'll be visiting for a week." Naruta introduced herself very elegantly. She was very level headed under pressure, and could always fight back her nerves, coupled with being a woman; she knew how to talk to women very well. "So how does my goofball cousin, get to be friends with one as beautiful as you."

"We were assigned to the same squad and we've been buddies ever since." Sakura replied.

"That figures, someone as awe inspiring as you would never opt to hang with a loser like Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto cut in.

"So Sakura, I'll be in town for a week and I'd like to do something fun while I'm here. Do you know anything fun a gal can do in a dry village like this?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Let me take you after I finish here." The two girls, accompanied by Naruto, sat and finished their meals. Afterward they left the kiosk to let the sun take them before being whisked to Sakura's destination.

"So where to Miss Lovely?" Naruta began doting on Sakura.

"Wow! You're very generous with compliments."

"Well you are very deserving, and I'm sure my idiot cuz doesn't know how to admire a flower as beautiful as you." Sakura began giggling. 'She's so cute' Naruta thought.

"Well we have to go down this path, then we have to take a few turns then finally we cross the bridge to the -"Sakura was cut off.

"Why don't we just go over these buildings, in a straight line?" Naruta propositioned.

"I did not know you could-"

"Could what? Move like a ninja. We are both jonin level ninja, unlike genin Naruto. I think we can make it over these small buildings."

"Okey dokey. Let's do it then." Sakura said in agreement. 'Okey dokey? She is ridiculously cute.'

The two girls headed off towards Sakura's destination. Naruta was free running closely to Sakura. The girls would leap over small obstacle in their paths, and then leap from building to building. Finally they reached the point Sakura led them to. Naruto stumbled off of the building moments later.

"So, Naruta, here we are." Sakura boldly declared.

"And where is here exactly?" Naruta wondered, what was the point of this wide open field she led them to?

"This is my team's sparring field."

"Ohhhh, sparring." Naruta was giddy at the chance to get to touch Sakura. The two girls took their positions on the field, and Naruto found a spot close enough to view but not interfere, when Sakura took on a serious tone,

"Naruta, in this match of the first to quit or faint, I will show you no mercy. You will be treated like an enemy of the Leaf, and I expect you to hold me within the same regards. Is that clear?"

"Whoa, so serious all of a sudden. Of course, Saku-chan, I'll respect you the same way you respect me."

Sakura thought to herself how weird it was that a near stranger was caller her chan. Naruta heard Naruto in his spectator position giggling,

"What's so funny dweeb?" Naruta shouted angrily to her cousin.

"Oh just the fact that Sakura's gonna destroy." Naruto said before Sakura could be heard shouting some form of battle cry. Naruta turned her head to the noise in time to be punched with a force that sent her flying into the nearby tree over four yards away. Naruta hit the tree then fell to her butt. Sakura and Naruto rushed at her, worried that she was dead.

"OMG Naruta I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I thought you would block it, or dodge it, or something. OMG I'm so sorry." Sakura ran to her apologizing.

"Jeez, cuz, are you alright?" Naruto stupidly asked, almost like he expected an answer. "Come on, Naruta, get up." Naruta sat there, her face down and covered in shade, when the rescue team heard an eerie laughter. Sakura got closer to inspect her handy work. As she took her last step, Naruta leapt into the air, kicking her in the process, and finished off her leap into the tree she was knocked into. Sakura was knocked back by the kick a full ten feet. When she looked up, Naruta was gone.

"Damn, Sakura, that's some hit you've got on you. I am going to have to avoid direct contact with that." Naruta said in an echo from beyond the trees. Just as she finished her sentence, she dropped from the tree and rushed at Sakura. Naruto, realizing that all was good, returned to his spectator position. The blonde haired girl barreled towards Sakura with a kunai being wielded over head. Sakura grabbed the kunai holding hand and slung the girl over her back to the ground. The girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 'A clone?' Sakura thought, 'How could I be fooled so easily?' She looked up and saw another Naruta running towards her. Sakura bashed that clone down only to be kicked by another one in the back. She threw a kunai that erupted in the clone's chest as she flew a few feet away. After coming down from her kick she noticed she was flanked on all sides. The clones piled at her from all sides, and she stood in the center awaiting the wave. As they landed on her locale she began piercing them down one by one, and the ones that avoided a stab were kicked or punched. Sakura cleared the ten or so clones away and shouted,

"Enough!" To the nearby trees hoping her competitor would fear her call and come out. "Come out and face me, coward. Are you that afraid of me popping your lights out?"

"Oh that's really clever, Sakura. You are trying to draw me out with insults by making my blood boil, but I am not my foolhardy cousin -"Naruta began saying from the trees' cover.

"Hey!" Naruto cut in again.

"You are going to have to find me, but in the meantime, enjoy these cheap imitations."

Naruta sent out another batch of clones this time more than the last batch. Sakura stood in the middle, but did not want to wait for the enemies to surround her so she waited for the right moment, when one side was close enough, to jump from the center and face them coming from one side only. Naruta sat in her tree fortress observing Sakura for an opening or flaw in her fighting style. She still lay in wait because she hadn't found a big enough one yet. Sakura was now outside the bundle of clones but wasn't in the clear yet. She still had to defeat them all first. She eyed the crowd in hopes to find some weak points in their formation. Fruition was sweet; she saw a somewhat lone clone far on their left and made her move. She sent a kunai to the clone in hopes of shrinking the group slightly. The kunai missed, because the clone dodged it 'Damn it' Sakura thought. Just out of her eye's view she spotted a little tree frog in the path of her kunai. A poor defenseless animal was about to be wiped out because of a stray blade. With more intensity than she normally uses, Sakura threw a follow up kunai to deflect the previous one, and after the tree frog was safe she began chopping down the clone army. 'Hmm' Naruta thinks to herself. Sakura pulls out four more kunai, two for each hand, one facing up and one facing down. After preparing her weapons she begins hacking down the clones. She was clouded in a puff of clone smoke, and before long she was faced with the final few. She released some of her kunai into the clones' bodies. Then to the final one that looked as though it was going to run, she grabbed its head and pulled it sideways forcibly. The clone's body shook in place violently, and then fell to the ground in a white cloud.

Naruta jumped from the tree had been hiding in,

"Jeez, Sakura, that last kill was a little brutal, don't ya think?" Naruta teasingly said.

"Yeah, well I was fed up with dealing with your lackeys. So tell me, Naruta, am I ready to kick your ass or what?"

"You tell me." Naruta said as she tossed something towards Sakura. Sakura, on impulse, tossed a little something of her own towards the thrower. As the object came into view Sakura could see it was no weapon, it was an animal. It was a helpless tree frog, then as her kunai landed she caught the frog, and Naruta erupted into a cloud. 'A clone!' Sakura held the frog in her hand, 'I can't believe she would use such an underhanded trick.' The frog began to move around furiously then leapt high into the air. The frog became shrouded in smoke the from its form came Naruta, and a tough elbow fell on to Sakura's head sending her to her knees. Naruta stood before Sakura boasting,

"You left yourself open really badly." Sakura looked up only to have her eyes roll into the back of her head as she fainted.

"Wow! You beat Sakura." Naruto said in awe.

"Yeah, I studied that fantastic little body, back and forth, up and down."

Sakura awoke minutes later, in the lap of her victor. She looked deeply into the eyes of her ruling goddess to ask her,

"How did you beat me?"

"I watched your moves and when I found nothing, I searched harder for weak spots. I found a really big one."

"What was it?"

"Well duh, it's your love and affection for animals. I knew you wouldn't let me throw a poor, harmless, defenseless, frog. Then I enacted my plan."

"Wow! You're a genius."

"Nah, I just had a tough mentor who tried to kill me if I didn't figure out her plans. So what's say we go somewhere and relax, like maybe…? I don't know… a spa."

"Sure, we can go to a spa, but I think the only ones open in the summer are completely nude." Naruta was almost shaking with how happy she was about getting to see Sakura entirely nude.

"Yeah, let's do that. What are we waiting for?"

The two girls, now fully caught up on things, headed off towards the spas, yet this time they walked and talked. They talked about girly things; they talked about fighting stuff; they talked about boys, well Sakura talked, Naruta pretended to be interested.

"So you two are going to the spa? No fair, I wanna come." Naruto woefully expressed.

"Too bad," Naruta boasted, "It is females only" She stuck her tongue out to him afterwards.

Naruto followed the girls with his head hung low the whole way to the spa. When they arrived Naruto's look was more distraught than ever. He looked like a chibi sad face ,

"No, Naruta, don't do it. She's so innocent; you can't take her from me." He began to pour his heart out.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Naruta said as she began pushing Sakura towards the locker rooms. Naruto was left behind to wallow in his own despair while his cousin took his biggest crush to a place where they would be nude and alone.

"What did he mean by that," Sakura curiously asked.

"Oh nothing, Sakura. Go on, Sakura, get changed. Naruta dropped her close quickly and began to reach for a towel. She turned to see Sakura and was very pleased with the sight that met her. She saw Sakura slowly removing her red dress. It was slowly pulled over her head then folded and placed on the bench. Naruta watched Sakura move so slowly that it teased her. She then began to unravel the bandages around her chest. Naruta watched as Sakura's tiny yet adorable A+ cup breasts were revealed. Her tint cotton candy pink nipples popped out one then the other, and Naruta shuddered. She continued watching as Sakura was down to nothing but her purple panties and she stood there watching in anticipation of Sakura's precious folds. Sakura began heading for the springs which caused Naruta to speak up,

"Hey, what are you doing, Sakura?" Naruta almost shouted.

"I am going out to the springs. What's wrong?"

"Your bottoms, you can't have those. It's all nude. That would be rude to the other guests."

"Oh, come on it's just us, you won't tell on me will you." Sakura pled.

"I don't know, Sakura. I am a ninja of the law, and the rules are on the wall. In the summer the spa is no clothing."

"Fine, Naruta. If you're going to be that way." Sakura began removing her panties and as they rolled down her little, cute ass, Naruta stared overjoyed at her sparring partner's rump. They were pulled down enough that Naruta could see Sakura's starfish when she bent over. The overexposure elicited a moan, and nose bleed from Naruta. She looked away back to her towel to wipe the offending liquid, but quickly returned her gaze hoping not to miss too much. When she was looked again she saw Sakura's underwear around her ankles and saw her scrawny, beautiful legs lifting out of the pile. Naruta followed a path up Sakura's legs like a maze, ogling every curve and adorable blemish along the way. She followed the path up to her gorgeous center, where she saw what looked like a shaved vagina, but upon closer inspection, she realized it was in fact a vagina of few hairs. 'She's just growing hair there, that's so cute.' She thought. When she finally met her face again, she saw a tomato version of the girl she had fallen for.

"Jeez, Sakura, you're as red as a -"She was cut off by the nervous girl.

"Shut up, just go to the spring."

The two girls headed to the spring, but Naruta couldn't pass up the chance to touch naked Sakura. She sped up right next to her and placed her right arm around her waist.

"Don't feel ashamed you're beautiful, Sakura."

"I'm not ashamed, I'm nervous as hell. I don't like to be nude."

"You have such a perfect body; it's actually a shame that you don't show it off more."

"You're not helping at all."

"Aww, I'm sorry darling. Let's get into the water so we can hide that beautiful frame."

Sakura got close to the water and toed it to get a feel for the temperature. While Naruta took one step back then dove high into the air for a splash, but mid dive she changed her pose into a swan dive and dunk into the water only displacing a single drop that shot high into the air. Naruta swam under deep, but came back up for air in the same spot she dove in. The one drop of water that she knocked out came to meet her right on the forehead. She looked playfully at Sakura who was only in up to her thighs.

"Did you splash me, Sakura?" She jokingly asked.

"No, I've been getting in this whole time." Sakura said, now covered up to her nice, tiny navel.

"Oh yeah, then how did I get a drip on my head?"

"I don't know, maybe you splashed."

"I never splash, but I guess I can make an exception." Naruta, after ending her playful conversation, shoved a nice, little chunk of the spring at Sakura. The wave engulfed Sakura and covered her over her head; the wave also pulled her under. Seconds later she broke free of the wave's pull and yelled at Naruta,

"What gives, Naruta that was… fun." Sakura splashed back and the two girls had a short splash fight. A little while afterwards, the two girls were lying with their backs to a rock in the spring. Naruta began to move towards Sakura, she took the lack of a reaction as a cue to continue. She grabbed her hips and began to swim in closer to her.

"Naruta, what are you doing?"

"Relax, Sakura, you're so tense. I'm just gonna give you a little bit of shiatsu."

"Oh, well, if you say so." Sakura calmed and let the bustier teen move behind her. Naruta began rubbing Sakura's chakra channels. It surprised her how good it felt, because she had her chakras touched before by Hinata, but that was in a jabbing fashion, and it wasn't relaxing, but this was so soothing. Naruta pressed her chest to Sakura's and she shuddered, 'Why are her nipples hard' Sakura thought. 'The water isn't at all cold. That's strange.' Naruta began rubbing into Sakura's back with her nipples more vigorously, while her hands move from her back down her front. Naruta's hands worked their way down Sakura's chest, which made her shake nervously, then down to her light bit of pubic hair, which she brushed teasingly, with her middle finger. When she finally met the object of her desire for the shortest moment she was stopped by Sakura pushing her away.

"No, Naruta, I'm not into women that way."

"Relax, baby, I'm gonna send you into bliss." She said as she held one of her hands behind her back.

"Naruta, this is assault."

"You and I know that a ninja of your prowess isn't going to let someone rape her in a hot spring, let alone a woman who is only using one hand. Sakura, honey, I have one hand on your breast and the other behind your back; it's hardly against your will." Naruta stated matter of factly. Sakura knew that what she said was true, but through embarrassment could only muster this to say,

"Yea, well that may be the case but I am telling you to let me go." Naruta did as commanded and feeling some embarrassment of her own, began to go. She reached the edge of the spring before Sakura stopped her,

"Where are you going? Just because I don't like you doesn't mean we can't hang, right?" Naruta stayed, feeling better that she didn't mess up a good possible friendship by doing something completely unwanted.

"You know, Sakura, had I finished my seduction method you'd have been under my total spell. I promise you that."

"Oh really, you're total spell is it? Well let me see this grand finale I save myself from."

"I can't, you said you don't want it and once I begin the spell I don't stop until I get what I want, which you are."

"I don't believe you can. I give you my permission to try and hypnotize me."

"Fine, you asked for." Naruta swam closer to Sakura,

"Once I put my arms around you, there's no returning."

"Just do it already!" Sakura commanded. Naruta grabbed Sakura by the waste, and pulled her hips in close.

"It's not too late, you know?"

"I thought you said once your arms are around me it is too late. Which is it? Just do it already." She grabbed Sakura's chin, index and thumb style, and tilted her head up. The tilt caused Sakura's lips to pout, 'Jeez, that adorable.' Naruta thought before pulling Sakura's lips towards hers as she pressed her own onward. The pink haired girl was stunned by the shock of being kissed by another girl. Seconds in the shock wore off and her extremely dilated eyes mellowed out to hazy sapphires. She pulled back on the kiss just long enough to part Sakura's lips to suckle her bottom lip. She stopped for one whole second to allow Sakura to fill with desire and want, and she did. As Naruta backed slightly away Sakura's longing drew her close, and she continued the kiss. Finally Naruta stopped the kiss dead, and Sakura let out an audible cry of desire.

"Looks like you're mine, Sakura."

"I guess you're right." Sakura began, "So what now?"

"What now? What now?" She repeated those words enough to give Sakura an ache for the answer. "I guess now I deflower you, you cute little virgin." Sakura reluctantly agreed, it would have been a no, but she lusted for this great kisser. It would have been a resounding yes, but the thought of losing her virginity in a place she visits often scarred her. Sakura let Naruta do with her as she pleased and she soon learned she would like, no, love it.

Hours later the two girls came out of the spa, both very relaxed. Naruta had her right arm around Sakura's neck who was looking down, with her hands in her lap.

"You did it!" Naruto exclaimed. "I can't believe you did it." Naruto ran off teary eyed. Neither Sakura nor Naruta ran after him because they were too busy wrapped in each other.

"Aww, Saku-chan's ashamed." Sakura giggled,

"I'm not ashamed, I'm nervous because everyone knows what we did in there."

"Well if everyone knows what we did, let's go share what we are with the world."

The couple headed off to the girl stud's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen. They got their and ordered their same bowls from earlier, and sat down to talk with one another. The two girls sat there enjoying their meals and got to talking.

"Sakura, are you sure you're not ashamed of me. I feel like you are and it's making me self-conscious"

"Don't worry; it's not you it's something I need to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I need to tell you that this was just casual. I don't date girls and I don't intend to date you I was just caught in the moment and… and… I let it consume me."

"So what are you saying? That we were just a fling."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Don't act like this wasn't what you thought about since you met me."

"It wasn't! I don't have casual sex, I date women."

"Well I don't, so it seems we are at an impasse." Naruta repeated Sakura's final word a few times, letting it simmer into her essence. That word being used to describe their relationship; their short-lived, purely sexual, onetime thing, relationship, it hurt.

"Well screw you then you heartless BITCH." Naruta screamed as she fled the place, before even finishing her ramen. Meanwhile Naruto had decided to bury hid sorrow, his many, many sorrows, in a delicious bowl of ramen. He came upon their conversation at the moment they started their separation, and heard Naruta curse Sakura. Naruta and Naruto passed one another, and as her eyes filled with tears she ran towards Naruto's flat. Naruto felt sorry for his heart broken cousin, but also felt bad for being delighted that they weren't a couple. Naruto stood there in the crossroad. He could make Sakura feel straight again, or help heal his wounded cousin. 'I'm gonna kill myself for this later.' Naruto thought as he dashed after his cousin. He ran after her in time to meet her at the door of his locked apartment.

"Hey there cuz." Naruto said, to calm his cousin, as he opened the door. "I see Sakura rejected you."

"She didn't reject me, she used me."

"Oh come on. You partially used her too."

"But I loved her, Naruto. I did."

"I know, Naruta, I'm sorry. I am sorry that Sakura is so stubborn in who she likes." Secretly he was apologizing for finding joy in this moment. Normally Naruta was more mature, wiser, and more in control of her emotions, but now Naruto was doing the consoling. Naruto was being the elder cousin, and he was enjoying it. He held a crying Naruta in his arms whispering sweet, comforting words.

"There, there, Naruta. It's not the end of the world. There's plenty of fish in the sea, like this one blond cutie I know."

"Is she really cute?" Naruta said, almost completely snapping out of her depression, yet still with a few sniffles.

"She could easily make top five of all the hottest chicks in the whole village, and she used to be friends with Sakura so dating her might really stick one in her side." Naruta took a few more sniffles and then wiped her eyes a final time before coming back to herself.

"So you got any pictures of her or what? I want to see her, before I get my hopes up or my libido ready." The Uzamaki brethren sat there, talking about the looks of the local cuties. Naruta was over her heartbreak, Naruto was over his depression, and they were content. All was good within the Uzamaki household, while they dished about who would conquer the ladies first.

**The End**


End file.
